


The sly backstage foray

by DrPHSribbles



Series: Book of Fancy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Love, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPHSribbles/pseuds/DrPHSribbles
Summary: They are waiting in line. There is a concert that they're going to beyond the queue. Sometimes however, the tension really gets too strong to contain.
Series: Book of Fancy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544497
Kudos: 5





	The sly backstage foray

**Author's Note:**

> First entry into a collection of sexual fantasies one shots.

He’s just a university student. Dressed in jeans, some unextraordinary shoes, a white clean, sweetly fitted t-shirt, and a soft blue zipper sweatshirt. His eyes are sweetly chocolate brown, his hair dark with a hint of brown, and his smile, innocent. He’s waiting in line, beside him a girl, in jeans, fancy pattern shirt and a leather jacket. Her hair is of a vibrant orange colour. There is no missing her, nor her pale white skin, nor her perfectly devious smile.

They had been waiting for quite a while to get into this concert venue. They’re not from around these parts, and they’ve come all this way for this concert in specific. The look of things, though, is that they won’t be let in.

"Probably it already is sold out! FUCK!" She sighed.

He was thinking exactly the same. Though, seeing her seriously concerned, he tried to calm her down. Gently he started to rub his caring hand over her back. She could had delightfully moaned right there and then, but she held it in. He wrapped his arms around her, while still rubbing his hand over her back. She embraced him back, then out of nowhere he kissed the top of her head. She looked up to him, straight into his eyes, and he simply kissed her.

"Well, you can certainly do that again!" She remarked mischievously.

"What!?" He kissed her tenderly again. "This?"

"Yes! If you keep doing that to me, we might just have to find somewhere else to stand."

He led her around the corner to a secluded empty alley. She leaned against the wall and pulled his torso to her by his shirt. They both smiled, tangling each other back into their deep kissing. Her hands wandered around his hips and torso. His hands wandered around her hips, and her back. Then he started to kiss her cheek, down her neck, and by her collar bone. She had been holding a moan for way to long and she just had to let it out.

It only made him turn more adventurous and tender with her. She knew he was ready for the next phase. He knew she was too, hence his hand starting to focus on her genitals. They had to come up with an escape plan.

The door. There was a backdoor. It was ajar. She pulled him, and they both crossed it, carefully, giggling. The excitement of the deviance making them even more aroused. For a couple of minutes, they meandered around searching for a place to bunk in. Finally, another door ajar. They didn’t even blink. He locked the door behind him, as she pulled off his jacket, and kissed his neck, and his back.

He turned back to her kissing her in his nasty way. Her jacket came off, her shirt came off, her bra came off. His path was clear and he was kissing all of her freckled beautiful body. Next up where her pants. She, though had to take his shirt off first. The anticipation of knowing exactly what it hid was killing her. He threw it to the ground, ready to attack. Now she could see his defined torso, and she was ready to play. He took off her pants and it was game on.

He started slowly, working her up to the right state of arousal. When she was ready, she took off his pants, and boxers. Gently she placed a condom on him, and he pushed her back to him from the table. Kissing her tenderly while kissing her vagina in another way. Slowly, rhythmically they pulsated. Her moanings making his penis throb more and more, until he too had to vocalize. She started kissing him in a different way, a way that was driving him absolutely crazy, and he was not going to hold guard for much longer this way, but chances are she’s quite satisfied by now. Her heart beating like a mad drum, and her lips like cherry finally brought him to a close.

Once again, it was with a gentle kiss that he withdrew, and started cleaning himself up. With his pants back on, he helped her with her own, and kissed her a few more time. She looked happy, and he was too.

They walked out of the building again, and onto the street to find the queue gone. They walked up to the venue entrance. It was supposedly past the start time of the concert, but they gave it a go anyway.

"Can we still get in?" He asked in his impeccable British English, in impeccable manners.

"Yes!" The American answered.

"Thank you!" She replied in her sweet Irish accent.


End file.
